


Blank Page

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman find themselves in a state of indeterminate existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Page

_"Bruce?"_

"I'm right here, Clark."

"Where's here?  I can't see anything--just white.  Like a blank page.  I can't even see _myself."_

"Same here.  Just whiteness."

"What happened?  The last thing I remember, we were fighting Luthor, and he'd just--Oh."

"What?"

"I remember."

"Let's not dwell on that, Clark."

"He'd killed you, and--"

"Obviously not, since I'm here now.  _Focus_, Clark."

"--You were _dying_, and I was holding you, and--there was a noise.  Then white."

"Some kind of transdimensional beam, maybe.  There's an explanation.  There's always an explanation.  What has Luthor been working on recently?"

"..."

"Clark?"

"..."

"When you don't talk, I have no idea if you're still there, or if I'm just totally alone."

"..."

"_Clark!"_

"...I'm here."

"Don't do that again."

"Bruce.  I think we're dead."

"Don't be ridiculous.  Was it--I can't believe I can even _ask_ this question, but was it like this the last time you died?  Not that we're dead."

"I don't remember anything about that time.  My Pa always said that he thought in the last seconds of life, your consciousness slows down, like an...event horizon of awareness.  That subjective reality takes precedence.  And that you can shape those last seconds into anything you desire.  Maybe I don't remember what I came up with last time."

"No offense to your father's New Age warm fuzzies, but I sincerely doubt your image of the afterlife is an eternity being stuck listening to me try to puzzle out what really happened to us."

"..."

"Clark."

"Sorry.  What if it is?"

"What if what is?"

"What if my image of the perfect afterlife was being with you?  Hearing your voice?"

"We're not dead.  Maybe magic.  There's a rational explanation.  There has to be.  Something subatomic, perhaps?  I wonder if we can move around even while being perceptually disembodied.  Choi was working on some theories about...about quarks, and...  Is it?"

"Is what?"

"Is that your idea of paradise?  My cranky, skeptical voice?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I wanted to have a sense of touch as well.  But your voice...features prominently in my conception of an paradisical state."

"Hmph."

"I suppose this might not be the best time to have told you."

"..."

"Bruce?"

"I don't believe in heaven."

"I know."

"But I suppose there's no one I'd rather be stuck with in an eternal transdimensional warp that resembles an afterlife than you."

"That's...I'm glad."

"We'll get out of here, Clark.  I promise."

"I know."

"We'll see how much of forever you can stand me once we get out."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Stop laughing, you.  And tell me if my voice sounds like it's moving to the left or the right."


End file.
